


Choked Up, Can't Speak

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Breathplay, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Service Top Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: "So,” Harry said as he positioned himself on the very edge of the bed, legs crossed at the knee with his hands folded primly on top. “Emi and I were having a chat a little while back."Adam let out a long drawn out sigh and leaned back against the door. "What did I do this time?" he wondered.Harry let out a full-bodied laugh. "Not that kind of chat, mate." He beckoned Adam closer with a finger and scooted back a little, making room for him on the bed. Adam didn’t move. "It was, you know. Bedroom stuff."





	Choked Up, Can't Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMagicWord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/gifts).



> This was a commission for Keris from the Kinktober Drabbles series using Day 14: Asphyxiation. Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

Harry was dangerous. Maybe not in a traditional sense, but all Adam knew is that being around Harry—especially alone—was trouble.

Harry had been trying to get Adam alone all day, but Adam wasn’t biting. He was avoiding Harry as much as possible, actually, because he knew that once Harry got him in his clutches, that would be it. Game over.

It was easy at first, but then Harry had the gall to call a band meeting, make everyone sit around while he spouted off some bullshit about technical nonsense that wouldn’t affect their performance in any way, and then at the end of it, call Adam back when the others left.

And, well, Adam had a hard time just saying no.

He closed the door slowly behind Sarah, who grinned cheekily once their eyes connected, making Adam feel even more like this had all been a very elaborate set-up on Harry’s part. When he turned, Harry was wearing a matching smile, and Adam wondered if it wasn’t too late to go running out the door and never come back.

No, he decided. That wouldn’t solve anything.

"So,” Harry said as he positioned himself on the very edge of the bed, legs crossed at the knee with his hands folded primly on top. “Emi and I were having a chat a little while back."

Adam let out a long drawn out sigh and leaned back against the door. "What did I do this time?" he wondered.

Harry let out a full-bodied laugh. "Not that kind of chat, mate." He beckoned Adam closer with a finger and scooted back a little, making room for him on the bed. Adam didn’t move. "It was, you know. Bedroom stuff."

Adam groaned, this time for an entirely different reason. "I really shouldn't let her hang around you," he remarked. "It only leads to trouble."

"I haven't even told you what we talked about yet," Harry replied, eyes sparkling.

"It certainly can't be anything good," Adam said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have waited till we were alone to mention it." Adam had never been shy about his and Emi's extra-curricular activities, especially not after finding out Mitch and Sarah weren't any more vanilla when it came to their own love life. And Harry, well—he might have enjoyed playing up an aura of mystery around his fans, but with friends he was absolutely shameless.

"Maybe I was waiting to mention it because I was hoping for a practical demonstration."

With that tone of voice, Adam knew there was no 'maybe' about it. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to know what the topic of discussion between Harry and his wife had been. He drew closer, approaching Harry but deciding to stand next to him instead of taking a seat on the bed.

Harry wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Adam down by his shirt, putting his lips to Adam's ear. "She said she likes it when you choke her."

Adam reared back a little, surprised. "You want me to--?"

Harry nodded, biting at his bottom lip.

They weren't even undressed, but suddenly Adam couldn't think of anything hotter than Harry under him with Adam's huge hands wrapped around his slender neck.

"I just want to know how it feels," Harry confessed. "I've never asked for it before because of the voice thing; seemed like too much of a risk doing it with someone who didn't know what they were doing. But I've always been rather curious. And now I know you've had practice."

Adam gaped at him for a few seconds before managing to compile his thoughts into something comprehensible. “It'll be easier if you lie down," he advised, not expecting Harry to go down just like that as soon as he’d finished speaking.

Harry laid flat on his back with his head just below the pillows, hands at his sides, and stared up at expectantly at Adam, waiting.

Adam carefully climbed over him and marvelled at how delicate Harry looked framed by Adam's own thighs. Adam knew full well that Harry's bird-boned build was deceptive, that he could easily hold his own against someone twice his size in a boxing match, but like this Adam couldn't help but feel like he might accidentally break him.

“You have to be careful not to put any pressure on the windpipe,” Adam told Harry as he pressed down carefully on either side of his throat.

Harry nodded in understanding, his breath stuttering a little as it escaped from between barely parted lips.

Adam took that as permission to press down a little harder, tightening his grip to where he knew Emi liked it the most.

Harry’s eyes almost rolled back into his head within mere seconds, and his hips bucked up against Adam’s, startling the older man into letting go. Harry wheezed a little as he stared up at Adam, trying to catch his breath again.

“You all right?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. Can we try that again?”

Adam wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. He knew Emi didn’t mind him playing around a little, but…this was Harry. It was Harry. The same Harry he’d known since the kid was just a fresh-faced young popstar, and now that Harry was lying under him, open-mouthed, begging to be choked….

Adam didn’t give a warning this time before he pressed his palm over Harry’s throat again, slender enough that he could span its entirety with just one hand. He applied a bit of pressure and was surprised when Harry had the same reaction he’d had the first time. Not even Emi really got into it unless she was already riled up, but neither Harry nor Adam had even taken off their clothes.

Yet.

It shouldn’t have been surprising when Harry proposed they do just that as he lay underneath Adam’s much larger body. Adam could see Harry’s erection already straining at his pale, yellow joggers, and there was a pink flush spread out across Harry’s neck where Adam’s hand had just been.

Adam knew he should say no. He still had every opportunity to walk out the door, and if he did, Harry likely wouldn’t bring this up ever again. But god help him, he wanted more.

“How far do you want this to go?” Adam asked as he sat back on his heels to peel his t-shirt off.

Harry was hurrying to do the same but was having more trouble with it due to still being horizontal. Adam leaned in to help only to find his progress stopped by Harry’s lips pressing fiercely against his.

Harry sank back down against the mattress, still a little breathless as Adam helped him out of his shirt. “Want you to fuck me,” he said. “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

It wasn’t like either Harry or Adam had a history of being monogamous, but—still. It was a big jump from friends who overshared and went to dungeons together on occasion to…whatever this was.

Adam was already well on his way to hard, though, just from Harry being underneath him, and if Harry wanted this—really wanted it—Adam was only too happy to give it to him.

Harry nodded slow, his eyes wide and innocent even as he reached up between them to palm at Adam’s crotch.

Adam gave a little gasp, but he didn’t pull away, instead rocking into the touch for a moment before finally drawing back just far enough to get the rest of his clothes off while Harry did the same.

Harry was fully naked before Adam even managed to get his fly unbuttoned. He paused a moment to watch the muscles shifting in Harry’s back as he leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Apparently, Harry wasn’t skimping on the self-love during tour either.

Harry curled back up in the centre of the bed with the lube clutched between his fingers and watched as Adam shucked off his jeans before making short work of his pants and socks.

He knew he didn’t have anything to be ashamed of in the size department, but Adam still felt his face warm when Harry’s eyes dropped to his groin. He palmed the growing hardness there, trying to encourage his dick to work a little faster.

Harry’s dick was already lying against his stomach in a gentle curve, so red it looked painful. But he didn’t make any attempt to touch himself as he waited for Adam to finish getting ready.

“Condom?” Adam asked. He knelt back down between Harry’s spread legs and crawled up the bed to kiss him.

Harry’s eyes drifted closed with a sigh. “I suppose we better,” he replied with a tinge of regret, eyelids fluttering open again to stare dreamily up at Adam. “Maybe next time….”

The words sent a jolt of heat coursing through Adam’s gut, the sensation warring with the disappointment he felt at not being able to come inside Harry like he would’ve liked. Like Harry would’ve liked, evidently. Adam wondered if Emi had also told Harry that he liked to clean her up afterwards, coax her into another orgasm with his tongue while he licked the come out of her pussy.

Adam didn’t mention any of that. If there was a next time—and that was still a big ‘if’ as far as Adam was concerned—they could take the time to do things right. Hopefully with Emi there, too. She’d be gutted knowing she’d missed out on this, though not as gutted as she’d be if Adam passed up the opportunity entirely.

Adam got out of the bed to retrieve a condom from Harry’s bag and then returned with the foil square in hand. He was conscious of Harry’s eyes on him the whole time as he set the condom down and sat back on his heels to slick up his fingers, assuming from the fact that Harry was just lying there, waiting, that he wanted Adam to get him ready.

Adam was happy to do it.

Harry was tight inside, and for a moment, Adam was worried he wouldn’t be able to get in a second finger. But he could feel Harry bearing down against him, and Adam reminded himself that Harry had been around the block plenty of times already. He could take everything Adam could give him. He could probably take more.

“Can you…?” Harry asked through a whimper as Adam pushed a second finger in alongside the first.

It was a few seconds before Adam understood what Harry meant. Adam reached up carefully to position his hand on Harry’s throat the way he had before, keeping a steady pressure against Harry’s carotid as he carefully fingered him open.

Harry was still in a way that Emi never was when Adam fingered her. He just laid there, legs akimbo with Adam sitting inside, eyes glassy as Adam stretched him around two fingers, then three. Adam only took his hand off of Harry’s throat long enough to get the condom on, and then it was back, pressing even harder as Adam pushed his cock steadily into Harry’s body.

Harry jerked under him, throat spasming beneath Adam’s hand. Adam glanced down just in time to watch as a steady stream of spunk leaked out of Harry’s cock and pooled on his belly. Harry had already come, and Adam hadn’t even started fucking him yet.

Adam let go of Harry’s neck automatically and stayed stock-still as Harry came back to himself, gently gasping.

“You okay?” Adam asked. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, nowhere close to coming himself, but still needing something to counteract the feeling of Harry’s arse slowly clenching around him as Harry rode out the aftershocks from his own orgasm.

Harry nodded. “Keep going,” he urged.

“What?” Adam had already been steeling himself to pull out. “You already came,” he pointed out. “I can just.”

“Want to go again,” Harry interrupted. “I’m good for at least one more.”

At least, Adam repeated inside his head. Harry was a monster.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Adam asked. He wasn’t surprised when Harry shook his head. If Adam’s cock had looked like Harry’s, angry and swollen even without having been touched once, he wouldn’t have wanted it either.

“Just,” Harry said, motioning toward his neck. “Again,” he added.

Adam was a little worried about Harry’s ability to perform at this rate, or at least, his ability to go out in public without a turtleneck, but what Harry wanted, Harry got.

Adam fucked into Harry without warning, yanking a gasp from Harry’s throat before he wrapped his hand around it. He thrust again, and again, almost drowning in the overwhelming relief now that his cock was finally getting some attention.

Harry, never to be outdone, was somehow vocal even with Adam’s hand around his throat, hoarsely demanding to be fucked harder, and harder.

Adam clapped his free hand over Harry’s mouth without even thinking about it and then gave Harry exactly what he wanted, pounding into him relentlessly as he chased his own orgasm without a thought for Harry’s.

Harry bucked up against his hands, thrashing uselessly under him, but he made no attempt to even grab at Adam’s wrists even though his own hands were free and unbound. His eyes rolled around and around in their sockets, reminding Adam a bit unpleasantly of something out of The Exorcist, and he clamped his hand down tighter over Harry’s mouth as if that would help.

Harry’s body went taut, his muscles seizing up all at once as Adam slammed his hips into Harry’s arse. It was nearly thirty seconds before his cock finally shot all over his belly, this time arcing up to hit the swallows at his collarbones and spattering against the underside of Adam’s arms.

Adam was tempted to release Harry right then, but he could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that Harry’s desperate flailing was doing it for him. He thrust hard into Harry another half a dozen times and then stilled with his cock buried deep inside. He was wearing a condom, but Harry was so tight and hot around him that Adam could almost imagine that he was planting his seed inside of Harry’s belly.

Emi liked to talk dirty in bed about Adam getting her pregnant. He wondered if Harry would be into that, too.

Finally, he released his grip on Harry’s jaw and throat and pulled out of him. Adam stripped the condom off and chucked it carelessly into the bin. He had bigger concerns than a bit of jizz inside of the wastebasket.

“You okay?” Adam checked as he laid back down on the bed. He pulled Harry’s slack body against his own, making sure that nearly every centimetre of their skin was touching. “I can go get you some water in a minute.”

“I’m good,” Harry said hazily. “Fuck.”

“We just did that,” Adam reminded him. He was encouraged when Harry let out a laugh.

“Just want to lay here for a bit,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Adam told him. “We can do that.”

It was another few minutes before Harry spoke again, his voice still not much more than a breathy sigh. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Adam nodded, rubbing his nose against the nape of Harry’s neck. He was already looking forward to it.


End file.
